Equiis Pact
The Equiis Pact is a huge alliance of combined nations that borders on being a loose Confederacy. It is headed by the Equestrian Empire and is one of the most powerful forces in the universe. Member Nations Equestrian Empire See Equestrian Empire Sazkarjhia See Sazkarjhia Turian Hierarchy The Turians exist as the second largest of the Equiis Pact Nations Races:Turians Asari Republic The Asari are a entirely female race, and lead to the discovery of Element Zero Races Asari Batarian Empire The Batarians are a race that mostly prefer developing and aren't as large as other member nations Races: Batarians Kepler Alliance A human faction that split from the EA, they all are believers of Faust. Races:Humans Citadel The Citadel is a massive station that consist of 5 wings. It is still in construction, but will act as the head of all Equiis Pact operations. It is of huge importance due to the massive amount of resources going into building it, and will be heavily defended. Military The Equiis Pact military is one of the largest and most powerful militarizes, on the count of the fact that all member races contribute resources and soldiers towards it. With the recent event of all Equiis Pact races recieving magic the Equiis Pact Military has switched over to using Magic and Magical substance based weapons. Ground Land:Infantry Soldier: The most basic unit of the Equiis Pact. They use a wide variety of weaponry, and can be divided into 5 subclasses. The first is a Assault, who uses medium weaponry. The second is a heavy, using heavier weapons and armor. The third is the combat medic, using only light weaponry and possessing various healing tools. The fourth is the combat engineer, and while only using light weapons, can deploy various drones and turrets on the battlefield, and fix robotic forces and vehicles. The final is the sniper, staying behind and using a sniper rifle. Races:All except Pegasi Pegasus Soldier: Soldiers of the Pegasi race. Capable of flight and are quite deadly, reaching speeds unheard of for beings capable of flight. They usually have lighter weapons and armor. Races:Pegasi only Spec-Op: The more elite soldiers, they are usually deployed to help relieve regular forces or clear out targets not normally entrusted to regular soldiers. Any class mentioned in Soldier. Races: All Battlemage: A powerful person trained in combat magic. Highly deadly Races: All races, except all Equestrian races except the Selkath and Unicorns. Sazkarjhit also cant be battlemages. OGVS Special Operations: Part of the Order of the Grand Vessel's Sword. Use older, high-power, bullpup-clip rifles as well as a few other weapons. Races: Sazkarjhit only Mech Brigade: Several mechs put out for different operations. Some can be used for intermediate-range combat, some for long range attack, some armed with several high-power coilguns as designated vehicle/building destroyers, and some that use stun weaponry and tear gas grenades. Races: Can be used by any biped, mostly-humanoid race, but for most of the time will only stick with Sazkarjhit soldiers. Land:Augmented This includes forces that have been augmented for better abilities, but don't combine both and are synthed. Augmented Soldier: Any soldier who has recieved either genetic modifacation or cybernetics. Wide array of augments. Can classes mentioned in soldier. Races:Alll except Pegasi Augmented Pegasus Soldier: Same as Pegasus soldier, but with either Cybernetic Augments or Genetic Augments. Races:Pegasi Only MEC Trooper: A walking suit of armor, these guys will not go down easily. There armor and weapons make them hard to kill and deadly. There whole body, except head, has been replaced with cybernetics. Races:All OGVS Commandos: Specially augmented, melee-based soldiers from the SDF. Most serve as officers for the People's Army, but the ones that were part of the OGVS were put in the Pact Military. Use a box-like implement on their forearm that contains a kinetic pressure pad that is mounted onto a small magnetic rail. Allows the soldier to throw a punch with force equivalent to 3 imperial tons. Races: Sazkarjhit only Land:Synth A quick note, while the Equiis Pact member nations have Synths there usually only basic synths, this is mainly due to the funding and resources that normally be used for Synth Programs being sent towards the Equiis Pact military for its own. Synth Soldier: A soldier that has been synthed, can be anywhere from intermediate to exalted, with exalted and exacted recieving mindwipes for mental stability. Can be any classes mentioned in soldier profile. Races: All except Pegasi Pegasus Synth: A Synth version of the Pegasus soldier. These guys are capable of reaching supersonic speeds. They have cybernetic grafts on there nervous system, along with pupils for increases reactivity. These increase reflexes and information processing. There wingspan is slightly higher and musle mass around the wings is lower. They also have standard implants. Anyone who sees this on the battlefield should run and hide. Races: Pegasi Dissolution At the end of the short Equiis-Collective War in 2267, the Equestrian Empire erupted into a civil war and the Equiis pact was dissolved. The Equestrians are attempting to put together a second pact. The Keplar alliance rejoined the AIF after the fall of the pact, and all the other nations now remain as independent entities, except where some have been absorbed into the Collective as a result of the treaty.